Raiders of the Blue Manta
Plot Raiders of the Blue Manta It was Sunday 2:18 pm when we arrived in Kansas. We were running low on gas and we stopped there to reload. A few hours later at about 8:30 we stayed at a Denny’s for dinner. Santi and I both got cheese burgers and Fer got a T-bone steak. While we were there we found out that our waiter new some old legends about Kansas. He told us one that some people claimed to be true and was seen. The story of the Blue Manta! The legend said that up on Kettlecorn Hill there was an ancient ruin from the earliest Indian settlers. It now looked more like an abandoned mine. But deep inside the ruins laid the Blue Manta. The Blue Manta was a big blue diamond surrounded by volcanic rock shaped like a manta ray. The Blue Manta would be an extremely valuable artifact if discovered, however to be able to retrieve it would be a dangerous journey through a tunnel rigged with several booby traps. It was also said the since the diamond was blue it gave it the ability to increase the power of beams of light, lasers, etc. That made us wonder what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands. So we decided to stay in Kansas for the night and explore the ruin the next day. The next day Santi, Fer, and I went to the place where our waiter told us, the top of Kettlecorn Hill. We found the abandoned mine where the Blue Manta was held. But it was guarded by two Easter Island Head like rock monsters. We tried to walk through and hope they didn’t bother us, but when they saw us heading in to find the artifact they attacked. We all ran back but they start chasing us I tried to change into an alien but I couldn’t focus. Fer suddenly came up with the idea of running down the hill. So we did. It looked like they couldn’t keep there balance or control there speed so they both tripped and rolled down the hill, breaking off pieces of their body. My dad’s plan worked. We managed to get back up and head in the ruins. We kept in mind that there were traps and we tried to keep our eyes open. What we didn’t know however was that we were being followed. Suddenly Santi accidentally steps on a trap and a giant spiked hammer came down and crushed us. Fortunately I was able to protect us by quickly transforming into Fourarms. Fourarms’s armored skin and strength allowed Santi and Fer not to feel a thing while to me it just felt like being pushed. “I didn't know you could change that fast!” Santi said. “Yeah, well you know, all you need is the right timing” I responded. After a few minutes Santi trips on a wire and all of a sudden the walls start closing in. Fourarms holds it open for Fer and Santi to pass. Suddenly the watch starts beeping. I can’t hang on much longer. Then at the exact same moment I change back Fourarms manages to break the walls. I get out unharmed. Later Fer accidentally springs on another trap and him and Santi fall into a pit of boiling acid. Just at the last minute I manage to save them with the help of Stinkfly. When I get them to safety we see two doors to choose from. We have hit a fork in the road. We then decide to split up I go left they go right. Of course my door was the one that you were not supposed to go into. There standing right before me was a 40ft tall dragon. The dragon spots me and I end up having to fight a vicious monster while Fer and Santi just walk through. The dragon starts to blast fire at Stinkfly so I dodge its blasts one by one. I move in close and shoot Stinkfly’s goop at its eyes blinding it. However that does no good, it begins blasting fire in all sorts of directions. I move in close again but this time I aim the goop at its mouth ceiling it and disabling his fire breath. After that’s done I turn back to normal and go on ahead. I catch up with Fer and Santi on the other side of the door. This time I end up springing the trap. “Well I guess it was my turn this time” I state. All of a sudden the walls start shooting poison darts at us and we start running through the corridor of poison darts. After the poison darts we manage to reach the door that contains the Blue Manta in it. I lift up the Blue Manta and the entire room starts shaking. All of a sudden a giant stone ball rolls down in our direction. “A giant ball coming to crush us after we pick up the ancient artifact, isn’t that a little cliché?” I asked. “What do we do?” Fer asks. “Don’t worry I’ve got it covered. Here hold this.” I replied giving the Blue Manta to Fer. Then I turn the dial on the watch and transform into Fourarms again. The ball came down at a high speed. When it reached me I threw a punch and destroyed it. “See? No problem.” I said. “That was almost too easy.” Fer said. Suddenly the doors that lead to the exits closed. “Don’t worry” I reassured. I headed to the door and lift up the door a little for Fer and Santi to head out. I didn’t purposely lift it up a little; the door was just too heavy even for Fourarms. Santi crawled through first and Fer followed after. But halfway through he randomly passes out. The cause was none other than my old enemy: The Junkman. He comes up and reveals himself to me. “Hello Tomas, nice seeing you again.” he says. “How do you keep finding us?” I ask. “I’m surprised that none of you have figured it out yet. I hid a tracking device on your RV.” He responds “Any ways when I saw you were heading this way I knew you’d go after the Blue Manta. All I needed to do was follow you and let you go through all the traps so I wouldn't have to do it myself.” Now I was struggling with the door it was getting heavier. I couldn’t let go or I would crush my dad! “Well I’d love to stay and chat but I have a schedule to keep. I’ll just take that.” He said. The Junkman then takes the Blue Manta and leaves. “Junkman! Get back here!” I yelled after him. “Tomas, how are you doing?” Santi asked. “Santi? Quick I’m going to change back any second get Fer out of the way.” I told him and so he did while I held up the door. Then I use every once of Fourarms’s strength to lift up the door. I jump through and barley make it through. When I get out I immediately change back to normal. Outside The Junkman has set up dynamite around entrance. When he gets out he pushes a button and the dynamite explodes. “The place is coming down on us” Santi said. We were trying to lift up Fer when the ruins started shaking. “We’re doomed!” Santi said “Not today!” I said then pressed the button on my watch turned the dial and transformed. We managed to escape the ruins with the help of Teleportal. We watched as the entrance of the ruins came crashing down. Then I lifted Fer, with my monkey strength, and we headed back to the RV. I found the tracking device on the RV’s rear bumper and crushed it. He wouldn’t be tracking us anymore. When we were in the RV waiting for Fer to wake up, one thought kept passing through my mind: Why didn’t The Junkman knock out Santi as well? “Hey Santi how did you manage not to pass out like Fer?” I asked. "Well just before The Junkman showed up I heard footsteps so I hid behind a wall to see who it was and when I saw The Junkman I stayed hidden until he was gone.” He explained. “I see, well now we got a bigger problem. The Junkman got away with the Blue Manta and who knows what he plans to do with it.” I said “But whatever it is we’ll be there to stop him!” To Be Continued... Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Junkman *Easter Island Rock Monsters Aliens used *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Teleportal Trivia *This is the last episode of the first season and the conclusion is the last episode of the second season. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes